It has been known to incorporate gas sensors into portable sensor devices, such as mobile phones or tablet computers. For example, humidity sensors have been incorporated into some smartphone devices.
To reduce power consumption, devices of this type typically have a low-power and a high-power operating mode. In the low-power operating mode, the gas sensor is inoperative.